Intente Olvidarte
by Mac Sato
Summary: Una carta. Miles de sentimientos. El deseo de volver a ver a quien amas junto con el miedo de perderlo para o podrá enfrentarse a lo que dice la carta de Ymir Yumikuri


Bueno siendo las 3:23 de la mañana (hora en que termine de escribir) les dejo este escrito que esta vez no es Korrasami como mis demás historias sino YumiKuri o YumiHisu como quieran llamarlo. yo en lo personal soy muy fan de SNK y de SM así que desde ahora no solo les traeré korrasami sino una que otra historia de los demás ships que tengo.

les tengo una noticia referente a mi otro fic (Profesora Asami) el próximo capitulo es el ultimo. si el ultimo pero no se preocupen continuare "muestrame tu mundo" y les traeré otro fic que estoy realizando que este si es korrasami pero probablemente sea crossover con SM, siempre me ha parecido interesante la idea de que Haruka Ten'ō salia con Asami, me parece divertida la pareja además de que el diseño de Michiru en los 90's es similar al de Asami. en fin esas serian las noticias que tengo. gracias a las personas que me leen a diario y a los que me mandan mensajes a mi facebook, me alegran el día. sin otro particular no olviden dejar sus comentarios si les gusto. un Abrazo titanesco.

Intente olvide, intente sacarte de mi mente y de mi corazón pero fue inútil, ¿porque? aun lo cuestiono. Me dejaste preferiste irte y salvarlos, me dijiste que viviramos por nuestra propia cuenta las dos ¿pero solo eran promesas o realmente lo decías enserio?. te extraño, los días pasan y me haces falta. Simplemente no puedo olvidarte, la angustia me mata, el no saber si estas viva o muerta. desearía no haberte conocido, si lo deseo porque si no te hubiese conocido no te amaría y no me dolería tanto el no tenerte aquí a mi lado, te extraño lo grito a los cuatro vientos. Te amo y no temo a lo que los demás digan, no me importa soy la reina, tengo el poder de hacer lo que quiera y tener lo que desee. lo se suena egoísta pero a pesar de eso no puedo tener lo que anhelo. ¿sabes porqué? por que lo que mas anhelo es tenerte a mi lado y cada segundo que pasa y no estas aquí me hace sentir que arrancaran algo de mi. te espero todos los días y todas las noches. dejo abierta mi ventana por si decides regresar y entres por ella como un simple ladrón y me lleves contigo.

Me prometiste que no casariamos, ¿era cierto o solo un juego? hay veces en las que creo que solo era un juego para ti, un juego que ambas sabíamos jugar muy bien aunque al parecer perdí porque me enamore de ti.

desearía volver el tiempo atrás y escapar contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad. serias felices viviendo juntas lejos de todo esto, pero el destino no lo quiso asi , tal vez algún día vuelva a verte, si espero volver a verte y poder otra vez aunque sea la ultima vez, probar tu boca y que me hagas tuya una vez más como solías hacerlo en las noche en el establo sin que nadie se será cuanta ni fuera testigo de lo que ahí sucedia.

hoy me trajeron una carta, dijeron que la enviaste tu, no he podido abrirla. siento miedo, miedo a lo que puedas decirme, miedo a que sea tu despedida, miedo a leerla y que diga que no volverás.

alguien irrumpe en mi habitación, es la comandante Hanji, me pregunta por el contenido de tu carta. no respondo. solo me dice antes de retirarse que haga lo que mi corazón dicte y que es mejor terminar con las cosas rápido. tal vez tenga razón y deba enfrentar lo que sea que hayas escrito en ella.

lentamente la tomo, mis manos están temblando y sudorosas. no se si podre hacerlo, respiro profundo y lentamente abro el sobre en el cual viene tu escrito. algo me sorprende, es una flor, pero no es cualquier flor, es mi flor favorita. delicadamente la tomo para que esta no se rompa y la dejo en la mesa y me dispongo a leer el contenido de la carta. la saco lentamente y de inmediato reconozco tu letra, tosca, poco delicada, una total expresión de tu persona. comienzo a leerla y no puedo aguantar las lágrimas que ya recorren mis mejillas

 _Amada Historia:_

 _espero que cuando leas esto no sea demasiado tarde. lamento haberme marchado, me arrepiento cada segundo el haberte abandonado así. cada noche miro las estrellas y me pregunto si tu también lo haces y por un momento creo que las ves tambien. en las noches de luna la observo y pienso que si ambas vemos la misma luna no debemos estar tan lejos._

 _no tengo razones para pedirte que me perdones, lo se. pero solo quiero que sepas que te amo mas de lo que he amado a alguien en toda mi vida y se que no amare a nadie más. eres lo mas importante y preciado que tengo, me sonreiste a pesar de que yo soy un monstruo el cual no merece el amor de una diosa como tu. pero aun así tu me quisiste._

 _tal vez ya te olvidaste de mi y no te culpo, te abandone y te deje sola. pero se que tu puedes perdonarme... así que solo te pediré una cosa amada mía._

 _esperame volveré por ti para que podamos vivir juntas por nuestra propia cuenta sin que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino, solo esperame que iré por ti mi amada Historia._

 _Ymir_

mi corazón late descontrolado, se que estas bien sigues con vida y volverás a buscarme y descuida amada mia que sin importar que seas un monstruo yo te amare y te esperare toda mi vida...

bueno chicos para los que leen el manga la lectura de la carta de Ymir sin duda para mi es uno de los momentos que mas espero y me pregunto que dirá, ¿sera su despedida? ¿contara su historia? o ¿simplemnte es una carta de amor hacia la reina?


End file.
